


조각글 2개

by Yujachaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yujachaa/pseuds/Yujachaa





	

1.  
……오이카와 씨, 그만할까요?

  
오이카와는 카게야마의 말이 지금 둘이서 하고 있던 지루한 축구 게임을 끝내자는 의미가 아닌 걸 알아차렸다.

 

오전에 만나 저녁이 다 되어 가는 이 시간까지, 주말에나 간신히 만날 수 있는 연인이 있는 공간이라기엔 내내 지나치게 고요하고 침잠된 분위기였다. 언제부터였을까. 처음 만난 사람과 있는 것보다 어색한 기류가 흐르게 된 게. 오이카와가 작게 인상을 찌푸렸다. 화두를 던지고 그걸 이어가는 말재주, 말주변이 없는 카게야마였지만 둘의 관계에서 늘 말문을 열고 재잘되는 쪽은 카게야마였다. 그 일방적이었던 소리마저 멈추자 남는 것은 무겁게 내려앉은 침묵 뿐이었다.  
  
오이카와의 미간이 좀 더 좁혀졌다. 이 상황에 짜증이 났다. 화도 났다. 카게야마와 '연인'관계가 된 후부터 자신은 늘상 짜증에 가득 차 있었다. 감정 조절에 능한 편이었고 스스로도 그 점을 만족스러워하고는 했는데, 저 까만 눈동자 앞에서는 속수무책으로 감정적으로 변했다. 자아를 잃는 것만 같았다. 왜 짜증이 나는 지도 모르는 채로 치밀어오르는 감정에 이리저리 휘둘렸고, 그것에 더 화가 나는 악순환의 반복이었다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2.  
저 녀석 앞에선 늘 유치하게 굴었지만 오늘에 비하면 그 동안의 행동들은 어른스러운 축에 낄 수도 있을 것이다. 토비오가 다듬어지지 않은 숨소리와 함께 내뱉은 "오이카와 씨."에 아이처럼 왈칵 눈물을 쏟고 말았다. 이미 보았겠지만 그 꼴을 하고 토비오를 계속 마주하고 있는 건 자존심이 허락하지 않았다. 입술을 짓씹으며 뒤돌아 걷기 시작했다. 뒤에서 다급한 발자국이 따라붙는 게 느껴졌다.  
  
"바보, 바보 토비오쨩. 내가 싫다 그래도 싫은 게 아니란 걸 알아채줘야지."  
  
말도 안 되는 억지다. 토비오에게는 이상하게도 절대 감출 수 없는 내 유치함과 끝모를 치졸함에 이젠 화가 나기 시작했다. 술이 들어가서인지 감정 제어가 어려웠고 자꾸만 더 서러워졌다. 남들은 취중진담 잘만 하던데 나는 왜 취했어도 솔직하게 말하지 못 하는지, 이것도 너무 억울해서 눈물만이 아니라 이제 콧물도 흘렀다. 애초에 오늘 술을 마신 건 말하고 싶어서였다. 미안하다고, 제대로 사과하고 싶었던 것이었는데 오히려 술 기운에 연하 연인에게 더 심한 어리광과 심통만 부리고 있었다. 팔뚝으로 눈물을 훔쳐냈다. 그리고 결국에는 뒤쫓아오던 그림자에 손목이 잡혔다.  
  
"…이거 놔-."  
"오이카와 씨."  
"왜."  
"저는 말해주지 않으면 모른다구요. ……그치만, 알아채려고 노력할게요. 그러니까 울지 마세요."


End file.
